The Fourth's Protocol
by LunarSpartan117
Summary: Brought back from the brink of death by his burden, with an ancient power awakening within him. Trained to be the ultimate ninja through a program created by his own father before his death. Given a team with an unprecedented amount of synergy unseen since the Sannin. How far will Naruto go to protect whats precious to him. Skilled Naruto, strong Naruto, Naru/Harem.


Oh well, i hope people like this story. I wanted to give a different more militaristic approach to the Naruto story but only slightly more militaristic. Don't wanna rob Naruto of what makes it such an awesome. Anyway he's going to be very powerful but i plan to show it more through his skill than just being a chakra generator. Also i intend to buff up most of the bad guys too so that it wont be a walk in the park for Naruto. The story itself will generally be AU, with Harem elements.

Naruto/Fem-Sasuke/Hinata/Yuugao/Mei/Yugito/Karin

Chapter 1: The First Conscription

* * *

"We owe you Hokage-jichan, you saved us from our loneliness and gave us a purpose again."

—Uzumaki Naruto to Sarutobi Hiruzen, about Storm faction.

The beating he'd received had taken its toll on his body and left him little more than a broke shell of child he once was. Beaten to a bloody pulp and knocking on deaths doorstep he felt himself fading fast and the footsteps of what he presumed to be his executor drawing near. But as he passed the threshold from life into lifelessness he felt something tug him back. It was immense and overbearing, its presence felt ancient and wise. And its power to one such as him who was in direct contact with it would and could only be described as one thing, god-like. Of course those not in direct contact with it might call this being a demon, they'd be horribly mistaken of course but that's a matter for another time.

For as Uzumaki Naruto was dragged back to the land of the living forcefully he heard a booming voice that sounded like thunder reverberate through his very being as it said. **"I will not allow you to die child of Asura, I will not allow us to go down in such a disgraceful manner! You will live Ningen, I will ensure it and you will fulfill your destiny."**

Naruto was confused and wanted to ask questions but before he could he felt his body racked with nothing but a pain so severe it felt like every nerve in his body had been hit by a fire jutsu but had not turned to crisp. He screamed even as a silver chakra and white light emanated from within him and around him and shot up into the sky in a display of unbelievable power. Silver Chakra swirled around Naruto chaotically, dancing like silver flames swaying in the wind as it licked up his wounds and healed him. No it more than just healed him, it melded with him on a cellular level destroying and reviving his cells in rapid succession, altering them to perfection. His body quickly changed and was swiftly followed by his hair and chakra which melded with the silver chakra before becoming something knew something unseen since the times of the Rikudo Sennin himself.

A senju body and an Uzumaki's life-force melded into something more, something not unlike the body of the Rikudo Sennin or that of his younger son Asura. As soon as it began it was over and the silver chakra disappeared once more retreating deep within him where it was sealed off to be untouched until a time such as it was needed. Naruto who remained on the floor could only groan in pain as the final changes took place and the last pains of his harrowing ordeal faded.

His normally golden blond hair was now a spiky blood red with inch long golden highlights at the ends and two locks that stood in similar fashion to horns. Two bangs framed the side of his head in a similar manner to the Yondaime Hokage's own style but both bangs where tied with neat bandages just like his distant ancestors not that he or anyone knew this. Meanwhile his spiky fringe now hid a single eye from view. His exposed eye however was a deep, vibrant, electric shade of purple rather than cerulean blue that most people where accustomed to seeing and the center of his forehead had a purple diamond mark that resembled that of Uzumaki Mito long ago. Another important thing to note was that he was now a few inches taller, it was a slight but noticeable noticeable change.

Naruto remained shivering their on the floor unable to summon the strength to get up even as the mob surrounding him watched him warily afraid that it was the Kyuubi no Yoko's doing. He however eventually faded into unconsciousness after a while as his body was too tired and so did not see the ANBU agents or Hokage descend from the black sky like angels of death to surround everyone.

Within moments Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato had whisked Naruto away to a private hospital and thus the child did not hear any of the screams of agony as the Hokage had everyone involved in this incident executed slowly and extremely painfully. He would not tolerate harm befalling Minato and Kushina's son and the one he looked on as surrogate grandchild. He felt ashamed that the village he loved so dearly, led and protected everyday would treat one of their own in such a barbaric fashion. Reports from his ANBU where still coming in from those interrogated in the mob but the picture being painted was anything but pretty.

Apparently because it was 10th October, and coincidentally the fox-brats birthday, they thought they could group together and at the very least ruin his day like the Kyuubi had ruined theirs six years ago. At least that's how it had all started, not so innocent intentions but a far cry from the barbarism they had displayed in the end. It had started with insults, shoves and general mockery. But then Naruto had tried to walk away and one of the more drunken members of the mob grabbed his shoulder to turn him around before slapping Naruto hard. Like the hot blooded Uzumaki he was Naruto had yelled back and hurled his own profanities at the man that Hiruzen wondered where the kid had learned from but nevertheless that had incited various members of the mob onto the path that led to the current situation.

They'd tried to corner Naruto but he fled and they gave chase like a pack dogs hunting a rabbit. Naruto was quick and crafty even for his young age but he was still six and many of the members of the mob where retired shinobi or young semi-drunk civilians that had nothing better to do than chase him down. It quickly became sport for them and radically more extreme than they had intended when they first began to chase him and then they cornered him. The beating Naruto had endured at their hands had been so extreme that Hiruzen, one of the most hardened shinobi, a man who had at times laid waste to entire battlefields and seen the darkest of the darkest in the shinobi world felt like he was going to puke. It was no surprised that he upon taking a single look at Naruto had everyone involved tortured, interrogated and killed immediately afterwards regardless of who they where.

VvV

Sometime later at the Hospital...

Sarutobi Hiruzen after taking care of all those that had harmed Naruto found himself at the Konoha Military Hospital's Eastern Wing, in room 203 looking over Naruto in a hospital bed. It was a sight he never wished to see again. Naruto was known to be a hyperactive knucklehead, that didn't know how not to smile but the fact that he was unconscious and still covered in his own blood despite having healed sickened the old man. Looking to one of his ANBU medical-nin liaisons Hiruzen asked. "What's wrong with him? Why is his hair red-ish now? I thought it was blood."

She shook her head and said. "No, there is more to it than just that Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has undergone some kind of change that we -to be blunt- don't understand."

He frowned for a second wondering what this could mean before commanding. "Tell me everything."

She nodded and began. "Aside from the obvious such as his hair color and eye color."

"Eye color?" He asked somewhat bewildered and wondering if the bastards had blinded Naruto.

She ignored the Hokage's tone and replied. "His previous eye color was a cerulean shade of blue correct?"

It wasn't a question as she had treated and seen Naruto up close enough times to know this was a fact and the Hokage knew this even more as Naruto was always nagging him about stuff. Nevertheless Hiruzen replied. "Correct."

The kunoichi moving besides Naruto opened his shut eyelids for the Kage to see. Despite being partially rolled up in unconsciousness when she shone a small light into them they both watched them dilate and saw a very different color. "As you can see they are now a dark but vibrant shade of purple and slitted."

A part of the legendary 'Professor' was curious about this as he had never heard of such a thing happening before even amongst a clan as unique as the Uzumaki. While in every single documented case of an Uzumaki giving birth to a child, the child was born with the trade mark red hair of the clan, with the exception of two. Namikaze Naruto and Senju Yuki who was Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito firstborn and only child. Uzumaki genetics overrode the genetics of the other parent in all cases before birth, their genes where just that powerful. It seemed like Naruto wasn't an exception to this rule despite his late transformation. But if this was the case then why now, why wasn't he born with red hair, unless. "Do you think this transformation could be triggered by his burden."

She hummed in thought before while toying with a lock of purple hair before saying. "That's plausible but unconfirmed. I have no doubts that this is Kekkei genkai related, with the potential of it even being some kind of doujutsu though that is highly unlikely."

"Yeah, another possibility could be that he is inheriting features from his mother. She too had red hair and purple eyes but of a lighter shade in both cases. It could simply be some unknown Uzumaki kekkei genkai or something as there is still much that is unknown about the Uzumaki Clan. However I have never heard of a true Uzumaki who didn't have red hair even if they only had one Uzumaki parent, except in the case of Hashirama Senju's first born daughter whose fathers genetic code overrode the powerful Uzumaki genetics of the Uzumaki clan, giving her black hair. Red hair is basically a defining trait in that clan."

"I see, that's another possibility, but we are getting off topic." She stated mater of fact.

The Hokage looked sheepish upon hearing that and said. "My apologies, you where saying?"

"Aside from the obvious changes and the mark on Naruto's head composed of a diamond that strongly resembles that of Senju Tsunade and portraits of Uzumaki Mito. He has some more markings on his back that where discovered during his a full body scan, a large stylized tomoe with the same rippled pattern in its center above nine regular tomoe in rows of three. Here's a picture for reference." She said handing him a photograph.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the picture but had no idea what it could possibly mean. "Anything else?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" She replied sounding almost as if she was unsure whether or not to reveal what she knew. "His chakra."

"What about it?" He asked.

"Its stronger than his mothers, much stronger." It was a simple enough statement to most people. But the two in that room where anything but most people. They'd both known Uzumaki Kushina and could be considered friends of hers in various aspects and thus they both knew about her burden and about how ridiculously strong her chakra was. Sure Uzumaki's naturally had incredibly large reserves of incredibly dense and incredibly potent chakra but Kushina's was special even amongst her own people. It was the reason she was chosen to be the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi after Uzumki Mito who had been the strongest Uzumaki at the time even without the Kyuubi's chakra. In fact Kushina's chakra until now had been the most power Uzumaki chakra ever documented in the history of the clan and quite possibly the entire world. It could hold its own against and pin down the strongest bijuu in its pure untransformed state. Even Madara and Hashirama required their special doujutsu and nature transformations to stop the Kyuubi. To hear that Naruto's chakra was actually stronger. It sent shivers down their spines.

"That could be attributed to his burden." Hiruzen spoke, wondering if it was out of denial of their being anyone with this kind of potential or was he perhaps afraid that with what had just happened to Naruto and him having chakra naturally this powerful he'd someday take revenge on the village and become the next Madara or something.

"True but it lacks IT's taint and its significantly calmer and more controlled than it was before, I would even go as far as to say. His new chakra is passively suppressing the tainted chakra of his burden." She finished with sparkle curiosity in her eyes as she looked at Naruto's red hair.

Hiruzen caught on to how she phrased her words and found himself also vary curios and so asked. "New chakra, what do you mean by that?"

"His chakra," She said excitedly but then paused to get her thoughts in order and compose herself as she was in the presence of a Kage. "Its not the same as it was before and it has been changing since you brought him here. His chakra is getting progressively more potent, robust and dense. All I can say is that should he learn to control it he will be a hell of a shinobi. S rank at the very least."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at hearing that but before he could reply a Chunin shunshin'd in and got on a knee before telling him the Konoha Council was waiting for him. He sighed, it seemed it was time to get back to work so he turned back to the purple haired ANBU kunoichi and said. "Neko and your team please watch over Kushina's heir for me in the meantime till I get back."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" She immediately replied with an emotionless tone that could incite fear in lesser men like only a fully trained ANBU could with their porcelain animal masks. A mask that she had quickly worn as soon as she sensed the presence of the Chunin approaching.

"Also Neko. When you get home, as I might forget. Please pass my greetings to little Yuugao." The Hokage smiled as he thought of Team Hikari's Captains firstborn daughter, Uzuki Yuugao who was a few years ago being taught the basics of kenjutsu by Kushina before she passed. He was fond of the girl and had met her a few times, she also seemed to be inheriting her mothers talent for the shinobi arts.

Neko's voice softened this time as she replied. "Of course Hokage-sama." He left her as she clearly was smiling behind her mask in fondness of her pretty little daughter Uzuki Yuugao who had just become a genin and aspired to be an ANBU like her.

VvV

Hidden location/Council Room...

Every once a month Konoha Council was summoned to give a report of the proceedings in the village. Founded during the reign of the Nidaime Hokage to give a measure of power and importance to the shinobi and civilians of the village as well as a voice to both parties. Its purpose however was simply to report various matters of importance to the Hokage and advise him on various matters affecting the village depending on severity and whether they where civilian or military in nature. The council was composed of several groups with the two major divisions being civilian representatives and military or shinobi representatives. The civilian councilmen where responsible for much of the civilian business', the tourism sector, agriculture and generally things of non-military nature. While Shinobi where the soldiers of the Land of Fire and protectors of the village and surrounding land, even if they did bring in their fare share of trade and income through glorified mercenary work usually called missions.

Now unlike the civilian council the shinobi council had subdivisions. Namely the Jounin Council who rarely met unless in emergencies such as choosing a new Hokage or preparations for war. Their where very few Jounin in Konoha and their power was deeply respected, they where the commanders of the Chuunin who formed the bulk of Konoha's military might. The Clan council that was composed of most of the major and a few minor clans of Konoha, presenting their clan related issues to the Hokage. They housed a good deal of Konoha's military personnel and through their secret jutsu and kekkei genkai housed the majority of its power and influence in the shinobi world, giving Konoha an edge against rival villages. Then their was the Elder council, veterans who had served for years and now took a chief advisory role in the village military matters and aides to the Hokage.

Their was also the specialized department council composed of their respective heads such as the ANBU Commander, the Head of the Shinobi Military Police, the Head of Torture and Interrogations, the Head of Research and Development, the Head of Cryptology and Encoding, the Head of Communications and Intel, the Head of Medical Science and Konoha general Hospital and whole lot of other important department heads. But they rarely where called just like the jounin council and where only called in when things where rather serious. However all these councils answered to the Hokage and his words was law, while the Sandaime Hokage due to his great age had grown more lenient than say during his previous reign in the times of war. Their was no illusion in anyone's mind on whether this was a dictatorship or not, the Hokage of Konohagakure had equal status with the Fire Daimyo and was shown equal respect. He was the de facto leader of Konohagakure no Sato and once inaugurated it was dictatorship, his word was law any disobedience could be taken as a sign of treason.

And thus they had all come as soon as he had called for the meeting, with the Shinobi naturally arriving a little earlier than Civilians showing their military discipline. They had sat their whispering and wondering what it was all about for no longer than ten minutes before the giant wooden doors of the council hall opened to let the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi Hiruzen in.

Without a word the legendary leader of Konoha strutted over to his seat at the head of the table in between his two former teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu and sat. He didn't say a word after that and no Shinobi would say a thing until he began, thus it was no surprise it was the civilian council that began as they where no doubt unnerved at the presence of so much military power in one room. Hell most of the new council members where sweating and the experienced ones where visibly uncomfortable as they looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. At this moment in time Hiruzen was not the grandfatherly old wizened leader of Konoha everyone civilian and shinobi alike had grown accustomed to over the years. No, he was the freaking god of shinobi right now and he simply radiated an aura of unquestionable authority making the civilians very uncomfortable. Truthfully the Shinobi too where nervous but didn't show it as they where actually trained and they had to deal with this side of Hiruzen more often than civilians. Nevertheless he seemed to be pissed today and thus everyone was on high alert.

"Considering we aren't suppose to meet for another three weeks I must confess that I am curious as to why you summoned us all Hokage-sama." One portly middle aged civilian councilman squeaked. Especially since everyone's eyes, especially those of the Sandaime had turned to him when he spoke and seemed to just peer into his soul as if judging him and deciding if his life was to be spared or ended.

"For the civilian council this will be over shortly. I simply want to alleviate your fears and concerns." Hiruzen began getting strange looks from everyone and evaporating a good deal of the tension in the air. At least until what he said next. "We are all obviously aware of the incident that took place earlier today, the 10th October this year in which a mob of drunk and angry citizens of Konoha assaulted one Uzumaki Naruto in the streets of Konoha beating him to the brink of death and nearly releasing the Kyuubi from its containment through his death. As it would revive right her in Konoha if he died." Everyone bristled at this, particularly the civilians as they had a good deal more hatred towards Naruto while the Shinobi could maintain professional indifference if it was called for no matter how much he might remind them of what they lost. They where not sure what unnerved them more, the news Hiruzen was relaying to them or the fact that he spoke in a completely indifferent tone.

"Those idiots," Inuzuka Tsume Clanhead of the Inuzuka clan began, she was a lot more feisty and fiery tempered than most shinobi but still maintained a good head on her shoulder. "It seams they still can't tell the difference between a kunai and scroll. What happened to them anyway."

She'd finished with a simply curious question but Sandaime Hokage's icy tone chilled everyone to their core as he responded. "I had them all executed."

"What?" It was whispered not shouted. No one dared give the god of shinobi an outburst that may by chance be misinterpreted as defiance or the log forbid treason. They did however gulp loudly enough that it was heard through out the hall and had it been any other day would have been pretty funny. Even Akimichi Chouza was not eating anything and Nara Shikaku looked wide awake.

Hiruzen smiled at this and said. "Like I said, if Naruto had died the Kyuubi would have been unleashed on Konoha again and this time their would have been no Yondaime Hokage to save the village. Also I find it rather atrocious that citizens of Konoha would willingly harm a six year old child and beat him to death. I can understand the lingering hatred towards the Kyuubi and I can tolerate it being directed at Naruto even if I believe it to be totally undeserved but anyone who is willing to beat a six year old to death, drunk or not is deserving of a similar fate. I will not have Konohagakure no Sato harboring such disgusting monsters, even the Elite Assassins of this village would have made it quick. Also a Jinchuuriki is a village's deterrent against war and weapon against the enemy, anyone who tries to harm one is in essence trying sabotage the village's military might and by proxy endangering the country and potentially plunging it into war. My response to such traitors is an execution without trial, which is a mercy compared to what I would have personally done had I chosen to act out emotionally rather than rationally, any objections."

Their where non, no one would dare object his decisions when he put it like that and everyone knew it. An ex-shinobi turned civilian who was on the council asked. "What about that incredible chakra we all felt, was that."

"No it was not the Kyuubi's chakra being unleashed, it was apparently the boys own power or to be more precise a unique transformation going on in and around him. It is probably the reason the Yondaime Hokage selected the boy to be the Kyuubi's Jailor in the first place cause, the child has the potential to be very powerful. For this reason I would advise you do not antagonize him anymore. Now if that would be all, the civilian council may leave, as for the shinobi council, we will begin to discuss military matters that you lack the clearance to participate in."

It wasn't a request but an order to get out and a reminder that they had no business or power over the shinobi matters. They quickly complied and shuffled out the door before the room was sealed again and privacy seals activated. Looking up the current Jounin Commander and Nara Clan head, Nara Shikaku lazily asked. "So how much of all that was bullshit boss, we all know that you care for Naruto-kun."

Hiruzen eyed him both in pride and warily, the man was dangerously smart and had obviously seen through a lot of the crap he'd just spouted out. He only wished he had a hundred more tacticians with brains like Shikaku's then no one would dare harm, let alone challenge Konoha. "A little deception with a touch of truth makes a grand lie. I don't want the civilians getting any ideas in their heads to harm Naruto so a little deceit works wonders to keep them away from him. While the Kyuubi would revive if he died. I have absolutely no idea where it would."

Many of the Shinobi released a sigh of relief when they heard that and relaxed a little bit more particularly cause Shikaku was a little more relaxed and casual with the Hokage...but just a little more. He still seemed pissed enough to rip your head off if you said something stupid, even though his face didn't show it. Shimura Danzo, Clanhead of the Shimura clan and Hiruzen's old rival asked. "What about this power you spoke of, that we all felt. It was massive, even non sensors could feel it. Is it true it was Naruto undergoing some kind of transformation or was that another convenient lie."

Hiruzen set his eyes on Danzo and with just that glance conveyed a million words to his old friend. Daring him to try something with Naruto and if Danzo was to be honest it chilled him to the core to see his friend act like that. Nevertheless the Hokage still responded neutrally. "No that was true, Naruto has changed physically at least. I also believe he has activated some kind of kekkei genkai like the Uzumaki chakra kekkei genkai which gave them more potent chakra and life-force and by proxy longevity and regenerative healing as well as ironically their red hair."

"Red hair?" It was the ANBU commander who spoke this time. He was probably the person in this room that was the least intimidated by Hiruzen, next to the Elder council and Danzo.

Hiruzen knew that the Commander could come to him in private for more information but it seemed that man felt that everyone should know this bit of information. He would comply and tell them. "I am starting believe that their red hair signified the activation of this kekkei genkai and that was why you never heard of an Uzumaki that took after their clan traits that didn't have red hair. He has most likely activated this same kekkei genkai and now has similar though darker red hair." Telling them about Senju Yuki was pointless, they either already knew or didn't have the clearance for it.

"Then he will undergo C.R.A will he not. He is after all the last known member of his infamous clan and direct blood relatives of the Senju clan. It might be difficult considering his burdened but still doable and beneficial to Konoha. On top of which considering his heritage, if revealed he might as well be a prince." Spoke Koharu.

But Hiruzen shook his head and said. "We will cross that bridge when we get their, for now he is a six year old child. Lets let him enjoy some semblance of a childhood without having to worry about things such as wives and fiances."

"He should begin his shinobi training early. Its fortunate his hair color has changed cause now it will be much harder to put two and two together as someone would have undoubtedly eventually figured out that he was Minato's son if his appearance hadn't changed. Nevertheless the Uzumaki clan was greatly feared and specifically targeted for extinction due to their power. If we are not careful someone might attempt to finish the Job out of fear of what he could become and not to mention his mother who was one of the few S rank shinobi at the time had her own fare share of enemies. Its imperative that he learns to protect himself." Homura stated. Everyone present in the room was amongst the not retarded population of Konoha and could easily see that Naruto was the Yondaime's son but for the child's safety would not act on it no matter how close they where to the previous Hokage.

Hiruzen frowned in thought as he considered everything said before reluctantly agreeing. "Yes! That's why I am invoking article 11759113/NM/0-4 aka the Yondaime's Protocol or Fourths Protocol. If you don't know what it is already then its above your pay grade and I wont elaborate on it, however you should all easily be aware of what it entails on some level. If that is all this meeting is adjourned until we meet next."

"Hai." Everyone responded in perfect synchronization before the privacy seals where lifted and everyone shunshin'd out of the room at once. Something impossible to do while the privacy seals where active due to the way they warped space and time cutting off those in the room from anyone outside until deactivation. In a sense they where in a different dimension or to be more precise when activated the room existed outside of the regular time-stream.

VvV

It had been several days since his unfortunate birthday incident and Naruto had just been released from hospital when he found himself surrounded by a contingent of ANBU whose leader got down to a single knee and said. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Her voice was clearly female and she spoke in friendly manner as well as had cute-ish cat mask and the most beautiful straight purple hair he'd ever seen in his life. But she was geared in the uniform of the Elite black ops and wore their porcelain face masks and a sword on her back. Her entire demeanor even in his mind simply screamed that she was tremendously dangerous and that he should not piss her off. "H-hai!"

Seeing that her stance was still a little threatening she adjusted her position to seem more motherly like she did when with her daughter, as well as ordered her men and woman take a few steps back and noticed Naruto immediately relaxed. Good, if she could just take off her mask and show her face to him Naruto would have recognized her and be completely calm but that was forbidden without Hokage-sama's consent and her mask altered her voice so she'd have to make due with what she was permitted to do. You'd think that with her purple hair he'd know who she was instantly but honestly their where quite a number of purple haired people in Konoha though they where a minority. Nevertheless ANBU could adapt if nothing else. "I and my friends mean you no harm," She said deliberately dumbing down her language so the child could understand. "Hokage-sama wants to talk to you."

As predicted Naruto perked up upon hearing this and asked with a large amount of affection. "Jiji?"

Their where a few snickers that went round but their leader coughed and their was silence once more. She then replied. "Yes. He is waiting for you somewhere secret and needs to tell you something important. Will you come with me?" She finished with an extended hand, it was important to acquire the child's trust and consent, something ANBU didn't exactly teach but motherhood had.

"Hai." Naruto replied with a nod.

"Then take my hand." She said still offering her hand to which the blond did and they vanished in a shunshin. With her squad following in their own leaf and smoke styled shunshin's. The all reappeared together in an underground facility used by Hokage for his personal training and as sort of bomb shelter. It was massive, easily three kilometer long and one kilometer wide, had a river with a small lake in it, forests, green pastures, training grounds with various facilities unique to what you where training in littered here and their. It was illuminated by some kind of artificial light in the sky that whilst not seeming very harsh or bright still sufficiently illuminated everything on the ground. Their where also other areas with various simulated climates and environments that he didn't put much thought to due to the Hokage standing on the water of the river before.

The ANBU immediately knelt before their leader without a word to which he nodded dismissively and thus released them and then turned to look back at Naruto with the most serious look he'd ever given the boy. He then spoke and said. "Welcome Naruto. I believe you are wondering why I sent my ANBU to bring you here."

Naruto nodded and replied. "Hai jiji."

The man sighed and suddenly looked so much older than was before he said. "You're so innocent that it pains me to do this Naruto but it must be done. Naruto I wont always be able to be their to protect you and because of that something like what happened to you on your birthday could happen again one day. But I don't want that to happen ever again, that's why I want to give you a chance, to be trained and to grow strong enough to protect yourself. Do you understand what I am saying."

He sorted of did but nodded as if he fully comprehended what his grandfather figure was talking about. His naïve views where aired in the way he said. "So I will become strong like you Jiji and then Hokage. Awesome. Everybody will love me then."

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's naivety with a quick shunshin appeared next to him where ruffled his hair playfully while saying. "Maybe even stronger than me Naruto. But the life that comes with the training isn't an easy life and there is a chance that it might even be better for you not to choose this, because of this you have to choose this life. If you don't want this life you will wake up in your bed tomorrow without any memory of any of this happening or us ever having this talk. If you do choose this, I will make you Konoha's protector and teach to be a true shinobi along with many other teachers. You will be our Katana and our Shakujo, you will represent our ability to successfully wage war against all our enemies as well as represent the promise of peace we hope for. You will embody the will of fire and demonstrate its power to everyone. You must choose."

Their really was no choice even though Hiruzen prayed to whatever kami would listen that Naruto would grow a brain or divine inspiration and say no. He was too young to understand the life he'd be subjected to, he was too young to have his childhood and innocents stripped from him, ninja or not. He'd would become to much like the children of his and the generation before him. Children tasked with killing adults to just survive and never knowing true peace, the children of the waring states era. That was something he didn't want for Naruto. "Sure jiji." Naruto's innocent reply broke something within the Hokage and he felt a tear slide down his cheek even as he continued to look away from Naruto so he wouldn't see his tears.

Steeling his voice he said. "Then we will begin right now. From this moment on so long as we are training you will call me sensei."

"H-hai Sensei" Came his reply.

* * *

These are Naruto, Sasuke's and Hinata's real Ninja registration numbers, adapted for the story of course.

Shinobi Service number: 012607-UN = Uzumaki Naruto

Shinobi Service number: 012606-US = Uchiha Sasuki (Fem-Sasuke)

Shinobi Service number: 012612-HH = Hyuuga Hinata


End file.
